


Twilight: Eve-vamped

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Austrailia, Baby Kink?, F/M, I dunno this fic is a trainwreck, Magic, Twilight Knockoff, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: OMG I'm so cooool for having someone fall in love with a baby ;)





	Twilight: Eve-vamped

I am a vampire.

My name is violet junior but my new real name is midnight, because I’m edgy and dark.

My life is tragic because while I thirst for blood, I also thirst for that dick.

Specifically, human dick, because I’m a creep. Even though I’m also gay.

My newest fixation has been on a handsome little creature, cute and vulnerable. His name was eve, a new kid to Oppia, Washington and I was gonna ride that dick hard.

—  
“You’re impossibly fast and strong. You never go into the sunlight, dearie so how old are you, tell me that”

“Seventeen”

“How long have ya been 17 lass?”

“... awhile”

“I know what ya are”

“Say it”

Eve says nothing, pausing for dramatic affect

“Say it out loud” Midnight demands.

“Yer a witch, lass”

...  
___

About three things old Evie Stirwin was absolutely positive. First: Midnight was a vampire. Second, there was a part of her… and I din’t knew how much a’ her… that drank blood. And third, I was in love with her or some shit like that”

 

___   
Omg, I am Reindun Fenrir and before you ask, yes it’s a name that’s from family that’s ethnic or something. My tribe is what makes me a werewolfS

Oh yeah I’m also a werewolf now. And right now I’m trying to have secks with my childhood friend, Eve.

But unfortunately, he is in love with a sexy bitch, who’s cold as ice and left for the safety of humans or watever. She’s undead and a vampire and I hate her guts because she’s cooler than me.

—-

Oh noooo I am eve and I am in love with two girls that are so hot. They want me to choose.

I kissed Reidun and she’s wild and warm. She makes me want to have secks so I try to sex with Midnight but she said no or well she’s going to drink my blood.

——

Oh no what have I done, eve is pregnant with my vampire baby!

—-   
I’m so angry and turned on, eve is pregnant with a vampire baby?

When it is born it’s sexy and I want to date it.

——

Eve wakes up from child birth but then he realizes he’s not a vampire. “Why am I not a vampire?” He asks Midnight. She jumps up, surprised he’s awake.

“Oh hi baby” she kisses him. “It’s because you’re a Australian. “ she kisses with him and then they fuck.   
—-

Also the baby reidun falls in love with him is named fenfrir ridun named after eve’s best friend because Austrailians doesn’t have parents and they also fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I'm so cooool for having someone fall in love with a baby ;)


End file.
